


"She's different"

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, In context only, Mentioned Bill Potts, Mentioned Nardole (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: It was always her. It was always him. It was always them and it always would be.Them against the world.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Series: What would you die for? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 12





	"She's different"

" _She's"_

It was her, it was always her.

" _Different."_

Always.

It was always _her_. It was always _him_. It was always _them_ and it always would be.

Them against the world.

(He ignored the fact that it was, most of the time, _him_ against _her_. So did she.) 

(His companions didn't though. They had been in a rather comfortable position on the sofa, one that happened rarely every hundred years or so, when Nardole burst in the TARDIS that night demanding to know what he was doing. It was a shame. It was decent wine they'd spilt that night.)


End file.
